Interesting truth or dare
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: [OneShot]Dedicated to SuketchiRyuu because its her birthday gift. [OneShot] Inu and the gang are heading back to the village and Kagome explains how to play the game. Kag and Inu confess to each other. Wait, why is Kaede chasing after Miroku? Fun ending I


This story thing was for my friend Nicolette for her birthday because she is a special person, lol.

* * *

Walking back from a long journey of shard hunting, Inuyasha and the gang were all tired and worn out, except Shippo who was on Kagome's shoulder happily. Tonight was going to be the new moon, so of course; Inuyasha wanted to return to his forest before nightfall and stay hidden at Kagome's house. But all of the annoyance from the little fox demon was driving the group a little insane.

"Kagome, I'm so bored!" Shippo wailed on her shoulder.  
"Shippo, you shouldn't whine so much; Lady Kagome and everyone else are tired." The monk, Miroku stated.  
"Feh, speak for yourself, I ain't tired like you weak humans!" The half-breed, Inuyasha stated.

"You're so full of it." Kagome mumbled.  
"What'd you say wench!" Inuyasha shouted at her.  
"Who, me; I didn't say anything." Kagome rolled her eyes and tripped Inuyasha.  
**CRASH**  
"WHAT'D YA DO THAT FOR!" He stared daggers at her.  
"Don't know, seemed better than saying _'sit' _at the moment." She grinned.  
**THUD**  
"DAMNIT WENCH!"  
"You know, my name is Kagome, so remember it, and use it."  
"Why I oughta' -you- damn humans piss me off!" Inuyasha tried to blow off his steam.  
"Hey, let's play some truth or dare!" Kagome shouted pleasingly.

"Huh?" The demon slayer, Sango asked curiously.  
"Oh, guess that no one invented that 500 years in the past." Kagome mumbled.  
"How do you play?" Shippo asked confusedly.  
"Yes, please explain the rules Lady Kagome. It might pass time as we go to Kaede's village." Stated Miroku.  
"Someone asks a person 'truth or dare' to begin with, if the person picks truth, then they have to answer a question truthfully and if they pick dare, then they have to do what they say." Kagome explained.  
"Ah, that seems like a pleasant game to play." Miroku grinned.  
"Here's another rule, no asking people to bear your child. But, this can get a little out of control." Kagome winked with a grin.  
"Aw…" Miroku sighed but in his mind was an evil idea.  
"Kagome, how about you start us off?" Sango asked.

"Okay, Sango, truth or dare?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
"Um… dare, I suppose." Sango bluntly replied.  
"I dare you to kiss Inuyasha on the cheek." Kagome whispered in her ear.  
"EH...!" Sango's eyes went wide. "B-but… but…" Sango was lost in her own words.  
"Nope, can't back out of a dare." Kagome grinned.

Sango took a deep breathe and walked over to Inuyasha and gulped. "I-Inuyasha?" Sango asked nervously. Inuyasha looked at her curiously with a raised eyebrow. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran behind Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes were twitching confusedly. He looked completely paranoid.

"I can't believe you wanted me to kiss Inuyasha!" Sango shouted.  
"YOU TOLD HER TO KISS ME?" Inuyasha shouted.  
"Yup, go Sango, your turn." Kagome giggled.  
"I'm going to get you back! Inuyasha, choose either truth or dare?" Sango demanded.  
"I ain't gonna play!" He growled.  
"If you don't play I'll say the 's' word!" Kagome huffed.  
"Fine wench, dare. It's not like I'm afraid to do anything" He snorted.  
"Really? Okay then, I DARE YOU TO GROP KAGOME!" Sango shouted manically.  
"WHAT!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted.  
"You're making Inuyasha be like Miroku!" Shippo exclaimed.  
"Sango, how can you say something like that?" Kagome shouted.  
"Hey, you started it." Sango grinned.

While Kagome was distracted because she was looking at Sango with her back turned to Inuyasha. He gulped and walked behind her and groped her ass. Kagome screamed and slapped him. Both their faces were red. Kagome was red from embarrassment and Inuyasha was red from the handprint. The pain that people suffer these days, sigh.

"Damnit wench, it WAS a dare, if I don't play, then you'd sit me!" He growled at her.  
"What ever, hurry up, it's your turn." Kagome glared at him.  
"Feh, Miroku, pick truth or dare." Inuyasha ordered.  
"Uh… truth!" Miroku replied nervously.  
"Why do you flirt with all the village women you see?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Well, since you are trying to make Sango mad at me to answer, I'll get Kagome mad at you as well." Miroku shrugged with his advantage.  
"Feh, tell us you stupid monk." Inuyasha started to get a little edgy.  
"I flirt with women for the same reason you go after Lady Kikyou and leave –or should I say- abandon Lady Kagome. Just for my own pleasure and amusement, but Sango it my true love." Miroku then groped Sango.  
"PERVERT!" She slapped. "You know how Kagome is when you talk about Kikyou.  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see a small and hurt emotion. "No… it's okay, heh, heh." Kagome said as she tried to smile.  
"Oops, well, he started it." Miroku grumbled in the dirt. "Sango, truth or dare…?" He asked.

_(By the way; Shippo and Kirara left to the village because the game was getting too far out of control.) _

"Truth…" Sango eyed him.  
"Don't you think Inuyasha and Lady Kagome are cute together?" Miroku had a wide grin on his face.  
"Oh yes, it's an original cute couple!" Sango giggled as she saw the two blushing.  
"Woman, I'll rip your head off!" Inuyasha roared.  
"No you won't, truth or dare?" She asked sweetly.  
Inuyasha crossed his arms in his haori. "Dare, I'm still not a weakling." He growled.  
"Perfect! I dare you to let Kagome wear all your clothes!" She shouted happily.  
"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE!" Inuyasha shouted. You could see all the birds fly a way from the nearby trees.  
"HIS CLOTHES ARE PROBABLY TOO BIG! HIS HAORI ALREADY COVERS MOST OF MY BODY!" Kagome stated loudly.  
"It's a dare, so he can't back out." Sango grinned.  
"Grr! Damnit, fine! But I get to wear Miroku's clothes!" Inuyasha demanded.  
"Then I want to wear Sango's clothes!" Miroku said in a perverted tone.  
"Fine, then I'll wear Kagome's clothes." Sango grunted.  
"Wait… how are we going to change? This is SO wrong!" Kagome sighed.  
"Oh quit whining Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed her by her collar shirt and brought her toward the trees and bushed.

Inuyasha removed his red haori and white robe. "Here, remove your shirt and place these on." Inuyasha sighed.  
"Not with you watching, I won't." Kagome stated.  
"Damnit, I've seen your damn body I don't know how many times before, just listen to me already." He growled and turned his head.  
"Your really are a pervert, fine." She rolled her eyes and removed her shirt. She grabbed his white robe first and placed it on and then his red haori. "This is already like a dress!" She laughed and Inuyasha looked.  
"Yeah, obviously, now just take off your, skirt, thing." Inuyasha stated.  
"Fine…" She obeyed and removed them.  
"You're sad aren't you…?" He asked.  
"Huh, sad; what brought that up?" She looked at him curiously while picking up her clothes.  
"I don't try to abandon you, you know…" He averted eye attention.  
"Oh, that? I know that you love her, so I shouldn't make it a big deal." She gave him a fake smile.

Inuyasha only nodded and they walked out of the trees and bushes to the other two. Kagome gave Sango her clothes and walked with her which left Miroku and Inuyasha alone. After Sango changed, the two of them came out and Miroku drooled. She tossed her kimono at him and he rushed over to the trees and changed. He came back out and Sango was laughing on the ground next to Kagome. Miroku gave his clothes to Inuyasha with a humble smiled.

"Come on Kagome, I have to give my hakama." He growled. _(Inuyasha's pants) _  
"What? You mean I can't where my hibakama?" She whined. _(Priestess pants) _  
"No, 'cause Sango ain't gonna let you, so hurry up." Inuyasha said annoyed.  
"Hmph, jerk." Kagome grumbled.

She followed Inuyasha to the trees once again and kept her attention toward the tree branches above their heads as Inuyasha changed. Inuyasha fell while putting on Miroku's under layer pants. Kagome laughed but didn't look still. Inuyasha finished and placed the robe on then gave Kagome his hakama after grabbing Tetsusaiga. She place on the hakama then tied it on tight and whined.

"It's SO big, I might get them dirty!" Kagome complained.  
"So what, you clean them all the time and… sow them." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
"Oh shut up, the feudal era doesn't have the things to fix them so I have to do it for you." She mumbled. "I'll just roll the haori and robe sleeves." Then she did so.  
"Here, put Tetsusaiga on as well." He put in front of her.  
"But what if a demon will come?" She asked confusedly.  
"Then you'd give me the damn sword!" He shouted as she placed it on.  
"Hmph, Miroku! Can I say the 's' word to Inuyasha even though he's in your clothes?" She shouted from the brush.  
"Sure thing Lady Kagome!" Miroku shouted back.  
"No… wait… KAGOME!" Inuyasha tried to cover her mouth.  
"SIT!" She shouted loudly and ran toward the others.  
**THUD**  
"Damn her sometimes." Inuyasha mumbled to himself in the ground.

"Wow, you look like a female Inuyasha on a night of the new moon." Sango giggled.  
"These are so big, what kind of dare was that!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"I wanted you guys to see each other naked." Sango smiled.  
"WHAT! But why would you…" She got caught off by some shards she detected. "Uh-oh, it's Kouga." When she said that, he was there in front of the group.

"Yo Kagome…! Wait… what the hell…?" The wolf prince Kouga circled around Kagome, just looking at her up and down. "You look like Kagome, but you smell like Inuyasha…" Kouga was baffled.  
"Oh… um… hi Kouga, it's me." Kagome laughed nervously.  
"Why the hell are you in the mutts' clothes?" He brought his nose to her neck to get her scent. "You're going to smell like that mutt, where is he anyway?' He asked curiously.  
"Kouga, I wouldn't…" Miroku tried to warn him but too late.  
"KOUGA, GET AWAY FROM HER! IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha sent his attack at Kouga.  
"Yo, what the hell is going on here…! You smell like the monk! The slayer smells like Kagome! The monk smells like the slayer! To top it all off, KAGOME SMELLS LIKE YOU, WHY ARE YOUR CLOTHES SWITCHED…!" Kouga shouted.

"I don't know ya flea-bag, Kagome; you want to explain to him?" Kagome winked back at Sango.  
"I don't know either Inuyasha." Sango hugged Kagome around the neck from behind and smiled. "But I know we should be heading to the village soon, Sango; do you know how long it'll take to get there?" Sango asked Miroku with a wink.  
"Sorry, Kagome, I don't know, but I could ask Miroku but I don't think he would know. We should continue our journey if we want to make good timing Inuyasha." Miroku told the two girls.  
"Feh, fine, you heard her you wimpy wolf, now get out of here before I summon Tetsusaiga on you!" Kagome shouted and placed her head on the hilt.  
"Inuyasha, don't hurt Kouga!" Sango whined.  
"YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY!" Kouga ran away with a head ache.

Miroku, Kagome, and Sango fell on the ground cracking up. Inuyasha was confused and he too had a headache. After about five minutes passed by they cooled down and started her journey. The three humans continued to play the joke with them selves to confuse the half demon.  
_(If you haven't noticed: Kagome pretends to be Inuyasha / Sango pretends to be Kagome / Miroku pretends to be Sango / Inuyasha pretends to be Miroku… when he gets the idea.) _

"Inuyasha, I'm bored, how long till we get there?" Sango whined.  
"Shut up wench, will get there when we get there!" Kagome said in an annoyed tone.  
"Inuyasha, don't be so harsh on Kagome." Miroku stated.  
"Feh… she's the one who's complaining. Just get on my back." Kagome grumbled.  
"Yay, finally you offered!" Sango climbed on Kagome's. Luckily Kagome could hold her weight.  
"Miroku, hurry up and do your turn, ya damn monk." Kagome shouted at Inuyasha but he wasn't paying attention. "Hmph, Sango, get off my back, I'm going to jump on him." She whispered to Sango who was now getting down.

Kagome quietly went behind Inuyasha till she was two or three feet away. Inuyasha didn't really notice so Kagome jumped on his back and clung to him. He automatically put his hands under her thighs so she wouldn't fall back or choke him.

"How come you're not listening to me?" She pouted.  
"I don't even know what the hell you guys are doing." Inuyasha replied back.  
"I'm you, Sango's me, Miroku's Sango, and you're Miroku. We only did that to confuse Kouga and started to have fun." She laughed.  
"Feh… why did you let him touch you like that…?"  
"I didn't, he only smelled me, even he did touch me, it's not like I want him to." Kagome whispered as she buried her face in his hair. "So are you going to play anymore or what Inuyasha, it's your turn." She Kagome stated happily.  
"Alright, alright… Miroku, truth or dare…?" Inuyasha asked as he placed Kagome down.

"Dare this time." Miroku replied proudly.  
"When we get to the village, I dare you to grope Kaede." Inuyasha sneered.  
"Eh… o-okay…" Miroku looked frightened.  
"Poor Miroku, you're going to get slapped by her." Kagome giggled as she went to Sango's side so they could both laugh.  
"Lady Kagome, truth or dare?" Miroku grinned.  
"Um… truth…" Kagome answered nervously from his grin.  
"Who do you love?" Miroku and Sango knew the answer, but he wanted Inuyasha to know.  
"I-I l-love I-Inu-Inuyasha…" She mumbled nervously.  
"What was that Lady Kagome?" Miroku brought a hand to his ear.  
"I LOVE INUYASHA!" She shouted and gasped and ran off to the trees in direction of the village.  
"What… what did she just say?" Inuyasha looked toward the trees then to his companions.  
**WHACK**  
"Miroku, why did you make Kagome say that!" Sango shouted as she hit him on the head.  
"Well! It doesn't go through Inuyasha's head that she loves him! So I had to make her say it! But I didn't tell her to shout it that loud!" Miroku defended himself.  
"She didn't want him to know because he's always going after Kikyou!" Sango whacked him on the head.

Miroku and Sango looked forward of the path to see that Inuyasha disappeared. Inuyasha ran after Kagome and tried to sniff her out. It was confusing because he could mostly smell his own scent. A minute or two later he picked up the scent and chased after it. Kagome was now walking from her short run away from the others. Inuyasha jumped into the trees swiftly and finally caught on to her.

"I can't believe I made a fool of myself in front Inuyasha like that, now he probably hates me." Kagome sighed and kicked a rock. "I could've lied and said I like Kouga or Houjo, but then he'd get mad. Then if I said that I liked Sesshomaru or Naraku, then all hell would be loose. That's the last time I play that game again!" She told herself and Inuyasha jumped down in front of her which caused her to fall on her butt. "Ow…" She groaned and looked up to see Inuyasha and blushed.

"Come on, get on my back Kagome." Inuyasha told her.  
"Hmph, what're you doing, I left for a purpose." She huffed with her face averted to another direction.  
"I'll pretend to care why you left, now hurry up." He lent out a hand to help her and she grabbed his hand then went on his back. "So what you said, that was true?" He asked as he walked toward the two companions he left.  
"Uh… uh-huh…" She buried her face in his hair to hide her embarrassment.  
"How…" Inuyasha asked plainly.  
"Huh…?" Kagome was confused.  
"How can you like a hanyou, like me?"  
"It doesn't matter what you are because I love you for who you are."  
"Hmm… you're the strangest person I ever met." Inuyasha chuckled.  
"Hmph, making fun of me now are you? You're such a jerk."  
"You're the first –besides my mother- to see me in human form and accepted it. You've seen me in demon form a lot and with each time grows worse and accepted it. You saw me with Kikyou so many times, no matter how much it pains you; you stay by my side…"  
"I didn't say it pains me when you see Kikyou." She mumbled.  
"Yeah, but you sure do get upset when I return. I don't abandon you on purpose, okay?"

"Mm-hmm…"  
"Kagome…?"  
"Hmm…?"  
"I love you, too."  
"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me wench, I mean it; you taught me a lot, and if it weren't for you, then I wouldn't have friends, hell; they'd probably be my enemies if it weren't for you." Inuyasha grumbled.  
"Does that explain why you get jealous of Kouga?"  
"Feh, I don't get jealous!"  
"Inuyasha…"  
"A little, but that's all!"  
"Kay, can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked curiously.  
"What is it…?"  
"Can I touch your ears?"  
"No."  
"Inuyasha…!" She whined.  
"No."  
"B-But I've touched them before!"  
"No you haven't."  
"Yes, I have! It was when you were under Kikyou's spell though when I first met you!"  
"Hmm… it's still a no."  
"Why!"  
"It's because I said 'no', duh?"  
"Please?"  
"No"  
"Pretty please…?"  
"NO!"  
"Hmph!"

Kagome disobeyed him and unwrapped her arm around his neck and grabbed his ears softly. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't stop her or else she would fall then probably get hurt. So she decided rub them up and down softly. Inuyasha was growling until she massaged his ears, then he slowly started to purr. Kagome heard his purring then gasped and accidentally stopped massaging his ears.

"Inuyasha, did you just purr!"  
"NO!" He blushed but was glad Kagome couldn't see.  
"Yes you did!" Kagome squealed.  
"Grr, shut up, I did not!"  
"That was so cute! Can you purr more often!"  
"NO!"  
"Please?"  
"DAMNIT, NO!"  
"You're so mean! I think I'm going to cry!" Kagome buried her face in his hair and pretending to cry with real tears.  
"Damn it all to hell." He sighed and started to purr for her.  
"Hmm...Yay…" Kagome said softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Don't you dare tell the others about it, you got that?" Inuyasha growled.  
"Mm-hmm. But speaking of the others, there they are." Kagome said tiredly.  
"Feh…" Inuyasha stopped purring and Kagome didn't care now, she laid he head against Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Ah, so you found Lady Kagome?" Miroku said pleased.  
"Shut up monk, it's your fault she ran off." Inuyasha stated.  
"This will be the last truth or dare, so Sango, pick one." Kagome told her.  
"Um, I guess dare again." Sango replied.  
"Okay… I dare you to kiss Miroku on the lips." Kagome yawned.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY KAGOME?" Sango shouted.  
"No... Just sleepy." Kagome grinned. "You've seen me and Inuyasha kiss at Princess Kaguya's castle a while back, so let's see you two kiss. After all, you did say you had a crush on Miroku." She yawned again.  
"KAGOME!" Sango shouted with a deep blush.  
"Oh yeah that's right, seeing how she's blushing, she MUST like Miroku, I guess I was wrong. So let's see you kiss him already." Inuyasha gave them a toothily grin.  
"Ugh!" Sango looked at Miroku and quickly pecked him on the lips. "There!" She yelled.  
"Aw, is my lovely Sango shy to kiss me in front of public?" Miroku asked sadly.  
"Shut up!" Sango shouted.  
**SLAP  
CRASH **

"I wonder who said 'love doesn't hurt' haha." Kagome giggled tiredly.  
"Wench, if you're going to be tired, then go to sleep." Inuyasha growled.  
"I don't want to." She moaned and nuzzled her forehead into his neck to get comfortable.  
"Feh…" Inuyasha took one leap away from the others so there was seven feet worth of distance and he started to purr.  
"How come you never purred before?" Kagome asked sleepily.  
"It's embarrassing damnit." He growled.  
"Don't growl, that tickles my ear." She nuzzled into his neck again.  
"Then go to sleep now." He demanded.  
"Kay." Kagome then drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha waited till she finally went to sleep and he stopped purring. He waited for the others to catch up to him and they laughed at the sleeping girl. Miroku WAS going to grope her, but Sango slapped him. After about an hour of traveling, they reached the village about two hours before sunrise.

"Kagome, waked up, we're at the village." Inuyasha shifted her around a little to wake her up.  
"Okay… okay…" Kagome got off his back and stretched then a fur ball lunged itself at Kagome which made her fly two feet back and on her butt in a little pain.  
"KAGOME, it's about time you guys got back! Why are you wearing Inuyasha's clothes? Why is Inuyasha wearing Miroku's clothes? Why is Sango wearing your clothes? Why is Miroku wearing Sango's clothes? Does he know he looks like a girl? Are you tired?" Shippo kept asking questions after questions.  
"It was a dare during our trip back and yes I'm tiring because I just woke up from a nap." Kagome smiled at the young fox demon.

"Kaede…?" The monk started.  
"Yes Lord Monk?" Kaede asked.  
"Sorry about this." Miroku bent down and groped her.  
"AGH!" Kaede slapped him. "YE BETTER GET OUT OF MY HUT!" Kaede grabbed her bow and arrows and prepared herself to shoot Miroku while chasing him out like a midget.  
"AH! SANGO! HELP!" Miroku cried like a school into the village.  
"YE GET BACK HERE!" The old woman shouted as she got on her horse and chased after him.

The others all stared at the strange incident.

"Well… never kiss an old woman, don't you think Sango?" Kagome asked a little scared.  
"Yeah… I hope she doesn't kill Miroku though." Sango murmured.  
"Don't worry Sango; Kaede will let him live long enough to bare your children." Kagome grinned.  
"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Sango started to chase Kagome.  
"AH!" Kagome screamed and started to run away from her.

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara were just watching now.

"Say, Inuyasha… Since you're trying to be like Miroku… shouldn't you be asking Kagome to bare YOUR child?" Shippo asked curiously.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Inuyasha started to chase Shippo.  
"I WAS JUST ASKING! AH!" Shippo ran for his little life.

Now Kirara was there alone to watch.

_'Eventually they'll start making dinner, I'm hungry.' _Kirara thought to herself.

The End


End file.
